danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GhostyFlareEruption/The Assassin Game
Summary You and more people wake up in a room. Someone tries to open the only door, but it's locked. A series of lights flicker to a person in a mask. "Welcome to everyone here." he says. "I have captured you for a test of survival and trust. The game is simple: Kill your target. It's not like some Roblox game of Framed. It's gonna be very different. Everyone, look at your left wrists." Everyone does so. It says their target on a bracelet. "This person is who you have to kill. Once you kill them, take their bracelet. That's your new target. Of course, it repeats forever until there is one last person standing. Now, I will drop you all into a artifical neighborhood I made with the help of a veteran and gymnast. Good day." The person in the masks walks away. The room sprays with anesthesia. Everyone faints around you. You look at the person in the mask. "Who will be left after lights out?" he asks you. You fall asleep. Main rules In this game, you are suppoused to kill your target. Once you kill your target, you will have to kill their target and this repeats until there is one last player standing. Important rules to keep in mind *You are not allowed to look at other people's threads *You can not do anything sexual. Erotic activities will not be tolerated. *Just so no one is caught off guard, you will auto attack if you are fighting. *Don't boost/game throw for another player (Boosting is causing yourself a more likely chance to lose to help someone) *Don't give info outside the game. *If you attempt to kill a person who isn't your target or hunter, you will be ignited *Don't be a baby if you die and had good stuff. You got sniped. Accept the fact that you lost your LSAT. *There are a few more rather obvious rules. A few tips *Don't do stupid stuff *Keep telling yourself this: "Trust me, myself, and I" *Be wary of traps people put. *Trust your gut *Have fun *Deaths are announced so that your victims and your humiliations are said. Weapons In this game, the main way to kill is weapons. You have a good range of weaponry. There may also be some fictional weapons that will be put here for you all to use. Of course each game of Assassian will be short, but it doesn't really matter. Armor In this game, the main way to survive weapons is armor. You have a good range of gear. There may also be some fictional armor that will be put here for you all to use. Of course each game of Assassian will be short, but it doesn't really matter. Hunger and thirst (optional) Hunger and thrist are what you need in order to not die. This is optional and can be chosen by either the host or by vote via players. Of course run out of one bar, you're dead. Perks Perk One *'Sixth Sense' - You can sense if anyone is in front of you, at your side, or behind you. +Pro: You have a precognition of danger. *'Flak Jacket '- Reduce explosive damage done to you +Pro: Reduce fire damage done to you as well *'Ghost '- UAVs can't spot you +Pro: You are able to hide more easily *'Sleight of Hand '- Reload faster +Pro: Use melee weapons faster and aim with guns faster. Perk Two *'Ninja '- Your sound is supressed by 75% and you are able to hear more easily +Pro: You are completely silent *'Hard Wired - '''You can't activate any alarms. You are immune to EMP devices (e.g., EMP gernades and rooms), smoke bombs, and Counter-UAV. Sensors, tracker, and sixth sense have a lessened effect on you. You ignore electronical traps placed by people. +Pro: You supress tracker and sixth sense abilities *'Final Stand''' - For attacks that normally kill you, instead of dying, you will lie on the floor and be able to only be in a lying down on your back position. However, you can only hold stuff with one hand and you can't stand on at least one limb. You can get back up if you get a kill with a knife or pistol. If you are shot in the head, blown up, or ignited, this perk won't work. After some time and you don't get a kill, you will bleed out and die. If you don't have a weapon you can hold with one hand, you'll just get a combat knife. You can only use this once. +Pro: You don't bleed out, and you gain two additional uses. *'Toughness - '''Flinch less when shot +Pro: You can survive a lot more damage Perk Three *'Tracker '- See digital footprints of people +Pro: The footprints extend and last longer *'Scavenger '- You can search faster and easier. +Pro: You have 4 more additional inventory slots and you have a keen eyesight. *'Gung Ho '- You can hip fire anything easily and throw things (grenades, flashbangs) farther and faster +Pro: You can also use two-handed weapons while running *'Blackjack '- Get a random Perk 1 or Perk 2 perk +Pro: Your blackjack perk is also pro, and you can also re-roll your perk once. Wildcards *'Perk One Greed '- Take an additional Perk 1 *'Perk Two Greed '- Take an additional Perk 2 *'Perk Three Greed '- Take an additional Perk 3 *'Warlord '- Turn all of your perks into pro perks *'Danger Close '- Start with a loaded Handgun. *'Defense '''- Start with a kevlar vest Difficulty levels *Cake: The game has a vast majority of powerful weaponry and armor. *Simply Simple: The game has mostly powerful weaponry and armor. *Normal: The game is fair with weapons and armor *Bump in the night: The game has mostly bad weaponry and armor. *Utter Nightmare: The game has a vast majority of bad weaponry. There is no armor anywhere. *KIRBY: You will not survive. (Spoilers ahead) Category:Blog posts